New York
by Klainekisses
Summary: Salut tout le monde! Alors voici ma première fic. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Sinon ne portez pas attention au titre parce que pour être honnête je n'avais aucune idée de comment appeler cette fic. Soyez indulgent pour ma première fic et surtout... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait 1 an que Kurt était parti à New York. Blaine lui était resté à McKinley au sein de ces nouveaux camarades. Kurt et Blaine s'appelait tous les soirs et ce depuis 10 mois. Blaine avait terminé l'école et il avait reçu son diplôme. Il était heureux. Seulement pour être entièrement épanoui il lui manquait plus qu'une chose...

Kurt...

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée:_

-Bonjour! dit Blaine d'un ton amical au père de Kurt.

-Salut gamin quoi de neuf? Burt Hummel était couché en dessous d'une voiture qu'il était en train de réparer.

-Rien de très intéressant. J'avais juste envie de passer vous voir...

-_Me voir_ Blaine! Me voir tu peux me tutoyer quand même! Pardon je t'ai coupé. Dit le père de Kurt sortant tranquillement de dessous la voiture.

-Et bien c'est tout... Je m'ennui seulement de Kurt et... La voix de Blaine ce cassa d'un seul coup.

Burt se retourna et ne s'attendait pas à voir Blaine dans cet état. Blaine était au bord des larmes se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Hey. Dit Burt en s'avançant vers Blaine. Que se passe-t-il Blaine? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Blaine renifla et essuya du revers de sa main une larme qui menaçait de couler.

-Hier... Une larme coula de l'œil droit de Blaine

-Prend ton temps gamin.

-Hier je me suis engueulé avec mon père. Je lui ai dit que je partirai probablement à New York avec Kurt et... Il m'a... Je suis désolé...

-Ne sois pas désolé gamin.

Burt était touché. Pour lui, Blaine était une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Il avait redonné l'envie de vivre à Kurt et sa Burt lui en était reconnaissant.

-Il m'a dit que je n'irai pas à New York et surtout pas avec... Avec cette ordure... Il a traité Kurt d'ordure comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Kurt est la personne la plus gentille et compatissante que je connaisse.

Burt était fou de rage. Il allait le remettre à sa place ce vieux c*n!

-Tu ne m'a pas tout dit n'est-ce pas gamin? Burt abordait un ton calme même si à l'intérieur de lui il était tout sauf calme!

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire vous comprenez? Alors j'ai haussé le ton. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que je lui ai dit mais j'ai défendu Kurt.

-Écoute Blaine...

-Il m'a giflé et il m'a viré de chez moi, Burt.

- Il t'a QUOI? Attend Blaine il n'a pas le droit de lever la main sur toi et surtout il n'a pas... Comment il a pu... Tu es son fils... Je...

Burt ne comprenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais fait sa à son fils même si il aurait haussé le ton il l'aurait au pire envoyer dans sa chambre mais...

-Tu va dormir chez moi! Kurt reviens dans 2 jours et je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul. Ce n'est pas une question Blaine mais une affirmation! Tu resteras logé et nourri chez moi!

* * *

Voili voilou!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié car c'est ma première fic et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas rassuré pour vos commentaire... Mais n'hésiter pas pour les reviews parce que tout est bon dans les reviews!

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort mais j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible.

Klaine4you


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à la conversation entre Blaine et Burt, Burt avait fermé le garage pour la journée. Quant à lui Blaine était retourné chez lui pour aller chercher ces affaires. Heureusement celui-ci n'avait pas croisé son père sur le chemin.

En arrivant chez Kurt, Blaine ce sentit tout de suite en sécurité. Il prenait Burt pour le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

-Bon Blaine écoute hum... Carole m'a demandé de te laisser dormir dans la chambre de Kurt et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

-Est-ce que vous lui avait dit, a Carole pour... Mon histoire?

-J'ai bien été obligé gamin mais ne t'inquiète pas tu peux lui faire confiance.

-D'accord merci Burt. Merci pour tout... Je ... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Pas besoin de me remercier Blaine c'est tout à fait normal et, s'il te plait. Tutoie-moi.

Blaine monta avec sa valise les escaliers menant à la chambre de Kurt.

-Hey mec qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Oh! Salut Finn tu m'as fait peur... Hum je viens ici pour le retour de Kurt. Dit Blaine d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

-Ah cool mec tu lui fais un genre de surprise hein? Je suis sûr qu'il va aimer. Moi je te laisse je dois probablement aller préparer le repas pour Burt parce que ma mère va pas tarder à rentrer et elle m'a obligé de lui préparer à manger. Donc je te vois pour le repas?

- Oui et Finn.

-Ouais?

-Bonne chance pour la bouffe!

-Ouais merci mec!

Heureusement Finn n'avait rien vu heureusement il était tellement naïf que pour Blaine sa avait été un jeu d'enfant de ne pas dire la vérité.

Le repas c'était passer dans la bonne humeur. Carole et Burt n'avait rien laissé paraître sur le problème de Blaine et il leur en était reconnaissant. Lorsque Blaine s'apprêtait à remonter en haut il entendit:

-Salut tout le monde je suis rentré!

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimez et bientôt un nouveau chapitre!

PS: JE SAIS JE SUIS SADIQUE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis super heureuse (je capote même comme on dirait au Canada!) je ne m**'**attendais pas à avoir des reviews aussi positive et j'en suis fière! Ok vive la modestie! Sinon je me suis relue et... comment vous faites pour lire un texte aussi bourré de fautes? Sérieusement je vais me reprendre parce que là... ça devient vite pathétique -_-'**

**OK je ne sais pas si vous y avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil mais je suis en train de me passer tous les A very Potter musical(en français évidemment!) et Darren est juste dfbhsdkjfhgsuahhh! Ok bon je m'essuie la bave et je vous écris cette fic!**

**Je sais moi aussi sa me rappelle une fic... mais j'en lis tellement qu'elle se ressemble toute à la fin! Sinon il n'y aura plus vraiment de Burt (enfin si un peu dans ce chapitre!) mais sinon je vais me concentrer sur Klaine et probablement un petit Finn par ci par là! Enfin je n'en dit pas plus...**

**Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier pour vos reviews parce que ça me fais bizarre de lire vos fic (que je trouve toute génial) et que vous vous lisez les miennes vous êtes genre des stars pour moi. Enfin peut importe bonne lecture!**

**PS: je ne vais pas poster toujours aussi rapidement mais là j'ai tellement d'idée que je me devais de faire ce chapitre! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres donc... YEAH!**

**Enfin bref bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-KURT! Oh mon fiston vient dans mes bras! Mais tu as 2 jours d'avance comment ça ce fait? Peu importe comment tu vas? Tu as grandi et...

-Burt! Chéri laisse lui le temps de rentrer le pauvre. Dit Carole en enlaçant Kurt.

-Oui pardon je suis seulement content de revoir mon fiston et...

-Blaine?

C'était le premier mot que Kurt avait dit depuis que Burt lui avait sauté dessus avec ses questions. Blaine sourit à pleine dent, il était heureux. Kurt posa ses sacs et se jeta sur Blaine. Avant qu'il puisse réagir Blaine sentit les lèvres douces de Kurt sur les siennes. C'était un baiser passionner. Les deux garçons ne c'était pas revu depuis 5 mois. Entre NYADA* pour Kurt et McKinley pour Blaine il ne se voyait que très rarement et New York n'était pas très proche de Lima disons.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dis Kurt dans un souffle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Kurt. Dis Blaine en retournant embrasser Kurt. Mais ce baiser fut bref car il fut interrompu par Burt qui se racla la gorge.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais j'aimerais également profiter de mon fils Blaine. Dis Burt.

-Burt! S'exclama Carole. Laisse-les voyons. Kurt je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour! Va porter tes valises en haut. T'en que tu y ai va ranger tes affaires on t'attend en bas! Et Kurt... As-tu mangé?

-Oui j'ai mangé dans l'avion, merci Carole. Il l'embrassa et parti dans sa chambre avec ses affaires.

Arriver en haut il posa ses affaires et se retourna pour embrasser Blaine langoureusement. Ils restèrent là en s'embrassant et en se disant des mots doux jusqu'à ce que...

-Oh pardon...Je...Je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger je venais juste dire salut... mais...tu... tu as l'air occuper donc je repasserais.

-Ne sois pas stupide Finn voyons! Aller viens là! Kurt enlaça tendrement son frère qui par la suite partit jouer à ses jeux vidéo.

Blaine prit la valise de Kurt et la posa sur le lit. Kurt se dirigea vers le lit et un il se souvint du fait que Blaine était chez lui.

-Blaine je ne t'ai pas posé la question encore mais... Que fais-tu ici?

Blaine avala difficilement. Les larmes menaçaient de couler ce qui n'échappa à Kurt.

-Blaine! Il se jeta dans les bras de Blaine qui éclata en sanglot. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il attendit que Blaine ce calme il l'embrassa pour l'encourager a continuer.

Blaine renifla et commença son récit.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire pendant mon histoire?

Kurt acquiesça.

-Je... J'ai prévu de te rejoindre à New York.

-Mais c'est génial Blaine!

-Kurt tu m'avais promis!

-Pardon continu.

-Je l'ai dit à mon père et... L'évocation du père de Blaine fit déglutir Kurt. Et il t'a insulté en disant que je n'irais pas à New York avec toi... Il m'a aussi dit que je ne serais plus son fils si je partais avec toi... Mais ça ne le dit pas à ton père tu es le premier à qui je raconte l'histoire au complet. Tu veux que je continue?

- Vas-y. Dit Kurt d'un ton froid. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le père de Blaine. D'autant plus si celui-ci faisait du mal à son petit ami.

-D'accord... Hum... Je lui ai dit que de toute façon ça ne changerais pas grand-chose. Il l'a mal prit. Il...Il m'a giflé et il m'a renvoyé de la maison. Blaine éclata encore une fois en sanglot. Kurt le prit dans les bras.

-L'après-midi je suis allé voir ton père et il m'a proposé de venir dormir à la maison...non rectification il m'a imposé de venir dormir à la maison. Kurt gloussa et prit Blaine dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils rangèrent la valise de Kurt et descendit les escaliers menant au salon. Arriver Kurt commença à expliquer le pourquoi il était arrivé 2 jours plus tôt. Il expliqua que son vol avait été avancé et qu'il avait gardé la surprise a ses parents.

La soirée se finit tranquillement et chacun alla dans sa chambre. Blaine se coucha dans les bras rassurant de Kurt, puis finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla en premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'horloge sur sa table de chevet et... oh il n'y avait pas d'horloge sur sa table de chevet. Puis il sentit quelque chose contre lui. Il embrassa le front de Kurt et prit son téléphone. 9h30... Il allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit une résistance puis un bâillement.

-Salut chéri. Dis Blaine d'une voix endormie.

-'Lut... Blaine rendors toi il est tôt.

-Mais Kurt il est 9h30!

-Tu rigole 9h30! Raison de plus! Il reste encore 30 minutes avant que Finn commence à jouer a ces jeux vidéo débiles et 30 minutes avant que mon père nous disent de se lever.

Blaine commença à embrasser Kurt dans le cou. Puis sur la bouche, puis finalement le cou n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Blaine... arrête. Kurt grogna puis se mit au-dessus de Blaine.

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, hein?

Kurt commença à embrasser Blaine dans le cou puis sur une épaule. Il lui retira son chandail et commença à descendre vers son ventre.

_Pendant ce temps_

Burt se réveilla pour aller préparer à manger quand il entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de son fils. Il se dit qu'il allait aller réveiller Kurt ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée...

* * *

Voilà!

Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne mets pas ma fic en rating M je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre techniquement demain.

Ne vous gêner pas pour les reviews j'en mange!


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut!**

**Alors comme promis je poste le nouveau chapitre de New York. Merci encore pour les reviews ça me fait vachement plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvra la porte Burt vit sur le lit son fils au-dessus de son futur-gendre les deux garçons avaient pour seul habit un caleçon. Burt ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que les garçons allaient faire. Lorsqu'il comprit il se cacha les yeux à l'aide de sa main.

-Kurt, Blaine au salon. Tout de suite! Dit Burt en refermant la porte brillamment. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Blaine avait l'air terrifié tout comme Kurt.

-Il va me tuer... chuchota Kurt. Il retomba lourdement sur Blaine puis roula sur le côté. Kurt enfila un pantalon puis son chandail de pyjama et jeta un œil à Blaine. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit. Blaine savait que Burt était terriblement protecteur avec son fils et qu'il c'était tapé tout Brokeback mountain, film dont Burt avait des souvenirs peu fameux de la séquence tente.

Blaine se leva et enfila ses vêtements. Il prit une grande inspiration et franchit la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Ils descendirent les escaliers et Blaine croisa le regard que leur afficha Burt. Plus glacial que jamais avec une arrière-pensée disant: Tu touches à mon fils et je te tue! Blaine avala difficilement appréhendant le pire par la suite.

-Bon... Burt avait pris la parole. Kurt essaya de dire quelque chose mais se fut peine perdu face au regard que lui lançait son père. Les garçons je comprends que vous êtes heureux de hum... vous retrouvez. Ça je le comprends seulement ce que j'ai vu tout à leur je ne veux pas retomber sur... _ça_. Kurt tu es mon fils et je respecte votre vie intime et privé mais seulement... pas sous mon toit alors...

-Papa s'il te plait... on va faire attention et...

-Oui on ne recommencera plus promit et... Burt les fit taire d'un geste de main.

-Blaine...

-Burt je peux te voir un instant? Carole venait d'apparaitre dans le salon. Kurt la remercia du regard de l'avoir sauvé face au regard que lui jetait son père.

* * *

_Dans la cuisine_

-Que-ce passe-t-il Burt? Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine a des yeux ronds comme si il avait vu un fantôme et pourquoi Kurt à l'air d'être un lapin prit dans les fards d'une voiture? Demanda Carole d'une voix curieuse.

-Ce matin lorsque je suis allé préparer à manger je suis passé devant la porte des garçons et... Il était... en train de... enfin tu vois! Alors je les ai fait descendre et...

-QUOI! Pourquoi Burt? Pourquoi ne les ai tu pas laisser faire? Ils s'aiment et c'est l'essentiel!

-Oui peut-être mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Burt... Blaine a l'impression que tu vas le tuer! Ils ne sont plus des enfants Burt! Kurt est à l'Université et Blaine va y entrer. Ça fait 5 mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et ne me dit pas que la dernière fois lorsque nous sommes rentrée du restaurant et que Blaine était venu manger à la maison et accessoirement dormir, tu ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre.

-Mais c'est dur de se rendre compte que Kurt n'est plus le petit garçon qui venait me voir lorsqu'il avait peur et...

-Oui je sais que c'est dur, sa là été pour moi aussi mais Finn est heureux avec Rachel tout comme Kurt est heureux avec Blaine! Alors s'il te plait soit gentil avec eux. Tu sais très bien que Blaine ne ferait aucun mal à Kurt donc fait lui confiance. Carole avait fini sa phrase en pointant le salon. Burt s'approcha de Carole pour l'embrasser mais elle fit non de la tête et poussa gentiment Burt vers le salon.

* * *

_Au salon_

-Papa je...

-Non Kurt je ne veux pas entendre. Écoute je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas entée dans votre vie intime et je comprends tout à fait. Kurt tu es mon fils et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gêner par rapport à ça. Je vous fais confiance. Je crois que je me suis senti gêner fasse au fait que tu as grandi Kurt. Tu es à l'université! Je suis tellement fière de toi! Et toi. Burt se tourna vers Blaine. Je suis content que ce soit toi. Blaine soupira de soulagement. Je ne serais même pas contre que vous mettiez un verrou. Pa seulement pour moi mais pour Finn et surtout vous. Je vais préparer à manger que voulez-vous? Café? Tartine?

-Je veux bien du jus d'orange et une Tartine à la confiture papa s'il te plait! Et papa... Merci. Kurt se leva et alla embrasser son père.

-Blaine toi?

-Hum un café et une tartine a la confiture également merci monsieur Hummel.

-Burt!

-Oui pardon, Burt je m'en souviendrais!

-Allez filez je vous appellerais quand se seras prêt!

Kurt entraina Blaine avec lui dans les escaliers et disparut dans sa chambre.

Carole pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle enroula la taille de Burt et embrassa son cou.

-Je suis fière de toi chéri. Dit Carole en enlaçant son mari.

-Je peux l'avoir se bisous maintenant? Dis Burt en souriant tout en s'approchant de Carole.

-Oui tu peux... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Burt venait de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Carole.

* * *

-J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir! Dit Blaine en se coucha sur le lit. Kurt dans ses bras.

-Et moi donc! Une chance que Carole est apparu! J'ai cru que mon père allait te virer ou un truc du genre! Je t'aime.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément. Kurt sentit la langue de Blaine essayer de frayer un passage contre ses lèvres. Kurt lui donna l'accès et ils commencèrent une danse endiablée a l'aide de leurs langues. Ils étaient heureux et personne n'allait les séparer, personnes... Kurt se coucha au-dessus de Blaine quand ils entendirent:

-Les garçons le petit déjeuner est prêt!

-Ils ne nous laisserons jamais tranquille ou quoi! Souffla Kurt. Blaine gloussa et prit la main de Kurt et descendit les marches d'escaliers.

-Alors les garçons qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui? Demanda Carole.

-Aujoufhd'hui Rafhchel m'a...

-Finn! C'est dégoutant fini ce que tu as dans ta bouche avant de parler! Dit Kurt avec dédain.

-Oui maman! Répondit Finn. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa tartine. Donc je disais qu'aujourd'hui Rachel nous as invité à aller chez elle puis ensuite on irait au Laser quest* avec les new directions!

-Super! Vous y aller aussi les garçons?

-En fait je...Blaine ne laissa pas son petit-ami finir sas phrase.

-Oui bien sûr qu'ON sera de la partie n'est-ce pas Kurt?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je suis définitivement pas bonne pour les longues fics! Désolé! Enfin peu importe. Cho tout le monde et a plus tard pour un nouveaux chapitre!

Lazer Quest: Je ne sais pas si vous avez sa en France mais voici la définition:(Merci Wikipédia!)Le jeu consiste à mener une guerre fictive entre les différents participants (jusqu'à une trentaine de joueurs) qui sont équipés d'une arme factice disposant d'un pointeur laser ou infrarouge et d'un harnais muni de différents capteurs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis vivante! YEAH!**

**Je sais sa fait 5 jours que je n'écris pas mais j'ai fini l'école mardi et disons que j'en ai profité... OUI!OUI D'ACCORD PENDANT 5 JOURS ET ALORS? Bon qui est prêt pour un nouveau chapitre? Moi je le suis donc je vous laisse le lire! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews sa me fais avancer et ça me permet de savoir si vous aimer ça. Ce chapitre est un peu moins rose que les autres. Il fallait bien que ça arrive non? Enfin je vous laisse lire et découvrir!**

* * *

**-**D'accord je suis partant... soupira Kurt.

Blaine se leva et embrassa Kurt sur la bouche.

-Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens d'accord? Demanda Blaine a Kurt.

-Je viens avec toi! Répondit Kurt avant de rapidement prendre la main de Blaine.

-Kurt! Kurt soupira et ce retourna pour croiser le regard de son père. La douche sé-pa-ré-ment n'est-ce pas?

-Oui papa! Kurt commença à monter les marches lorsqu'il entendit son père dire.

-Je vais vérifier!

Kurt soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque Blaine commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain, Kurt lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusqu'à la douche.

-Kurt ton père il a dit séparément tu te souviens? Dit Blaine.

-On s'en fiche de mon père! Et puis je laisse Carole le résonner. Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à se déshabiller.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps en bas:_

_-_Chéri! Combien de fois il va falloir te dire qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants! Et puis Kurt est assez intelligent pour ne pas le faire sous ton toit! Répliqua Carole amusé par son mari.

-Oui mais avec les hormones on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

-Burt! Écoute je trouve c'est tout à fait normal. Alors tu vas rester en bas et tu vas laisser les garçons seul d'accord? Et puis compte toi chanceux au moins ils ne peuvent pas faire de bébé!

-Carole! Je... Je... Tu es... Rohh!

Carole prit le visage en coupe de son mari et l'emmena dans un tendre baiser.

-Carole j'entends des voix en haut... Je peux aller vérifier?

-Non! Bon on va débarrasser et attendre que les garçons descende pour monter en haut.

Ils commencèrent à débarrasser lorsqu'ils entendirent:

-LA SALLE DE BAIN EST VIDE!

* * *

_En haut dans la chambre de Kurt:_

-Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller! Couina Kurt.

-Tu es très beau aussi comme sa je trouve moi. Dis Blaine d'un ton charmeur.

-Blaine! Je suis NU! Cria Kurt. Je suis peut-être séduisant à tes yeux mais il faut que je mette quelque chose. Bon alors je vais d'abord commencer par un boxer. Je pourrais mettre sa, non? Demanda Kurt se retourna vers son petit-ami habiller d'un jogging gris et d'un chandail très simple noir. Sans oublier le plus important le nœud papillon bleu azur que lui avait donné Kurt à son anniversaire.

-Écoute Kurt... J'adore ta chemise mais je te rappelle qu'on va au laser game. Regarde-moi! Je veux dire, je ne suis pas super bien habiller mais en attendant je vais être confortable tu peux...

-Les garçons je... oh pardon. Bégaya Burt en voyant son fils en boxer devant Blaine.

-Non papa ça va c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi mettre et à vrai dire cette sortie ne m'enchante pas au plus haut point. Je ne peux même pas mettre ma nouvelle chemise ou même mon pantalon signée...

-Kurt je crois que ton père a compris!

-Met toi un pantalon jogging comme Blaine.

-D'accord merci papa.

Une fois habiller Kurt et Blaine furent attraper par quelque chose de très exciter. En occurrence, Finn.

-Hey, les mecs vont êtes prêt j'ai hâte! Alors on y va? MAMAN ON Y VA?

-Oui j'arrive, j'arrive allez-vous mettre dans l'auto j'arrive oh là là...

Arriver chez Rachel les garçons ne prient même pas le temps de descendre que Rachel entra directement dans la voitures direction laser game.

* * *

_Au laser game:_

-Hey mais qui voilà! Porcelaine accompagné de son hobbit!

-Heureux de te voir aussi Santana... Répliqua sèchement Kurt.

-Oh mon dieu Kurt, Blaine ça à l'air trop génial regarder on dirait de vrai fusil! S'exclama Mercedes tout en tirant le bras de Kurt pour qu'il la suive.

-Bon il ne manquait plus que vous. Dit une voix derrière eux. Blaine se retourna puis il vit un homme d'à peu près 20 ans avec le logo du laser game. Nous allons pouvoir commencer alors tout d'abord je vais vous dire les règles de sécurité et...

-Hey gros balourd on s'en fiche de tes règles à la noix nous on veut jouer et puis c'est écrit derrière toi. On sait lire d'accord?

-SANTANA! s'exclama tout le glee club d'une seul voix.

-Ben quoi?

-Bon comme votre amie vous la dit les règles sont derrière moi si vous voulez les lires. Faites des équipes et revenez me voir.

-On fait filles contre gars? Proposa Tina.

-Ouais on va vous démolir! Dit Rachel.

-Allez c'est parti! Dit Mercedes

-Vous êtes prêt? Prenez-vous tous une arme et rentrer dans l'arène. Faites attention de ne pas vous entravez dans les fils et de ne pas vous frapper avec les armes. Il y a des tonneaux un peu partout pour vous cacher. Disperser vous et... Allez-y!

Les filles et les garçons partirent chacun dans leur coin. Tina ce cacha derrière un tonneau mais Mike la vit assez rapidement et la bloqua pendant 15 secondes. Puck lui était parti du côté des filles pour les ``Bousiller`` comme il le disait si bien mais ce fit geler par Quinn qui partit en courant. Tous était heureux, lorsque...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Blaine reconnu ce cri. C'était celui de Kurt...

* * *

Voilà! Désoler de vous laisser en suspens mais je ne devrais pas trop vous faire patienter normalement. N'oublier pas de me laisser une review ou des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir! Bisous et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes lecteurs, lectrices préféré(e)s,**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolée. Ne vous inquiéter pas je continue cette fic seulement demain je prends l'avion direction Punta Cana! Comme le WI-FI est payant je ne pourrais pas vous concocter un petit chapitre sympathique malheureusement! Au retour, ne vous inquiéter pas je vais vous postez 2 ou 3 chapitres pour vous remonter le moral!**

**Prenez soins de vous et écrivez moi des nouvelles fics ou des nouveaux chapitres pour mon retour! ;) **

**Bisous**

**Emma alias Klaine4you**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm BACK guys! Je sais…Je sais… je n'ai pas posté depuis une éternité et j'en suis désolé… J'ai passé 3 semaines un peu difficiles avec des histoires de famille, mais tout est réglé et je suis revenue! C'est l'essentiel non? Je tiens a m'excuser a toute les personnes extraordinaires auquel je n'ai pas laissé de reviens comme Klaine29, Klaine's Love, Clairegleek, Alounet… Et j'en passe… Je suis vraiment désolé et je tiens a vous dire que vous êtes tous exceptionnels! Bref revennons a nos Klainers! Glee a recommencé! Le premier épisode était génial n'est-ce pas? Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre (court désolé…) de New York!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Tous était heureux, lorsque..._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Blaine reconnut ce cri. C'était celui de Kurt..._

-KURT? Kurt chéri tu es où? Cria Blaine en courant dans la salle. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer et regardait Blaine paniquer.

-Kurt s'il te plaît tu es où? Je… oh Kurt… Blaine s'accroupit lorsqu'il vit Kurt assis par terre le visage inondé de ses larmes.

- Chuuut tout va bien je suis là chéri… Murmura Blaine en caressant le dos de son petit ami. Que s'est-il passé bébé? Demanda Blaine en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur la joue de Kurt.

-Je… Je, je suis tombé en m'entravant dans les fils puis je suis tombé sur mon poignet. J'ai, j'ai tellement mal Blaine.

-Arrives-tu à le bouger? Demanda calmement Blaine. Derrière eux se tenaient silencieux, le reste du Glee Club.

- Je, je ne sais pas. Kurt commença à rouler son poignet, mais lâcha un cri de douleurs. Effectivement, il n'y arrivait pas. Des larmes recommençaient à couler sur le visage du châtain lorsque Mercedes parla:

- Blaine que ce passe-t-il?

- J'ai bien peur que Kurt se soit cassé le poignet… Répondit Blaine simplement. Un QUOI sonore retentit lorsque Kurt regarda Blaine.

-Je ne peux pas mettre cassé le poignet en tombant dessus se serait complètement absurde! S'écria Kurt en regardant son poignet espérant que celui-ci ne le ferait plus souffrir par magie.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Kurt. Dis Blaine sans même répondre au commentaire de son petit ami. Blaine prit Kurt par la taille et le souleva tandis que celui-ci se débattait en disant que tout ça était impossible. Le bouclé sortit un léger sourire timide à ses camarades leurs promettant qu'il leurs parviendrais des nouvelles. Blaine expliqua au moniteur que Kurt s'était fait mal et qu'il allait quitter le laser game. Celui-ci s'excusa et les laissa partir. Dans la voiture l'ambiance était plutôt électrique. Kurt refusait d'adresser la parole à Blaine alors que celui-ci commençait à péter les plombs. Blaine, en ayant mare de l'attitude de son petit ami se gara sur le bas-côté de la rue et se retourna vers Kurt.

- Kurt vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi me fais-tu la tête à la fin! S'exclama le bouclé. Kurt ne broncha pas en se contentant de hausser les épaules.

- MAIS TU ES VRAIMENT UNE TÊTE DE MULE! S'écria Blaine en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la portière. Kurt remonta ses genoux en dessous de son menton puis regarda Blaine essayer de se calmer à l'extérieur du véhicule. Lorsque celui-ci remonta dans l'auto, Kurt marmonna faiblement.

-C'est de ta faute…

- Pardon? Répondit Blaine pas sur de ce qu'avait dit le châtain.

-C'est de ta faute… Dis un peu plus fort Kurt.

-Ah oui? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi? Demanda Blaine fixant un point mort devant lui.

- Je ne serais jamais venu si tu ne m'avais pas obligé! À cause de toi j'ai peut-être un poignet cassé! S'écria Kurt en se retournant pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

-Comme si je t'avais poussé pour que tu tombes! Si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu ne serais pas venu point! Cracha Blaine.

- Ça fait 10 mois que je ne t'avais pas vu Blaine! Toi ou tous mes amis! Je voulais les voir… Ne pas jouer à ce jeu débile… Le ton de voix de Kurt s'était calmé. Je suis désolé Blaine je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai tellement mal et… Blaine attira Kurt dans une étreinte rassurante pour le détendre.

-Je suis désolé aussi chéri. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme je viens de le faire... Désolé. Blaine déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt puis redémarra l'auto en direction de l'hôpital.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Kurt et Blaine furent accueillis par une jeune infirmière que Kurt connaissait déjà.

-Kurt! Bonjour! Et toi tu dois être…

-Blaine répondit le boucler en acceptant la main que lui tendait l'infirmière.

-Blaine! Donc c'est toi le fameux petit ami de Kurt? Heureuse de te rencontrer enfin! Carole ne m'a pas arrêté de parler de toi! Dis l'infirmière en souriant à Blaine.

- Qu'en bien j'espère! Répondit le petit-ami de Kurt.

-Évidemment! Bref que faites-vous ici? Vous cherchez Carole?

-à vrai dire, non… Répondit Kurt. J'aurais besoin de radio je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet.

- Oh! D'accord. Et bien tu as de la chance. Aujourd'hui c'est Carole qui s'occupe de cette tâche. Je vous accompagne?

- Ce serait bien oui. Répondit Blaine en tenant fermement Kurt par la taille.

Lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent dans le petit local, Carole était en train de trier des papiers sur son bureau et elle ne les entendit pas s'approcher. Ce fut seulement lorsque Blaine se racla bruyamment la gorge qu'elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers eux.

-Oh! Mon dieu vous m'avez fait peur! Puis elle fronça les sourcils en les dévisageant légèrement. Que faites-vous ici?

-On pense que Kurt se serait cassé le poignet au laser game. Répondit Blaine.

-Oh d'accord asseyez-vous le temps que je prépare la machine. Que s'est-il passé?

-Je me suis entravé dans un fils puis je suis tombé sur mon poignet et maintenant impossible de le bouger… Ça me fait trop mal. Répondit Kurt.

Kurt passa la radio lorsque Carole revint avec les images de son poignet.

-En effet, mon grand tu auras besoin d'un plâtre il est bel et bien cassé. D'abord, il va falloir qu'on te replace l'os parce qu'il a été bougé et qu'il ne pourra pas se guérir normalement sinon.

-Pa, pardon? Répondit Kurt.

- Chéri c'est rien de grave ils vont juste te le replacer ça va faire un tout petit peu mal. Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Répondit Blaine en déposant un baiser rassurant dans le cou de Kurt. Carole acquiesçât et Kurt soupira bruyamment.

Le replacement de l'os de Kurt finit celui-ci sortit de la salle pour y trouver planter devant la porte son père et Finn.

-Ça va mec? Demanda nerveusement Finn à son demi-frère.

-Tout va pour le meilleur des mondes finn! Je viens de me faire replacer un os a main nue sans anesthésie et je vais aller me faire placer un plâtre et pour finir je vais passer ma nuit dans ce chaleureux hôpital pourquoi? Répondit sarcastiquement le châtain.

-Kurt. Gronda son père. Soit plus gentil avec lui il cherche seulement d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Kurt soupira bruyamment en marmonnant un _désolé_ en se dirigeant vers la salle où il se fera placer son plâtre.

Le lendemain Kurt put sortir de l'hôpital. Après de nombreuse vérification du médecin pour voir si le plâtre était bien posé, Kurt sortit avec Carole puis fut reconduit chez lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, les lumières étaient éteintes. Il les alluma quand il entendit un gros : Surprise! Il se retourna pour voir tous ses amis du Glee Club puis Blaine qui se tenait au centre avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Kurt plaqua sa main valide sur sa bouche. Blaine s'approcha lentement de Kurt déposa le bouquet de fleurs sur la table basse entre temps et l'embrassa lentement sous les yeux attendris de leurs camarades.

- Tu me manquais tellement. Dis Blaine en détachant ses lèvres de celles de son petit copain.

- On s'est vu hier! Gloussa Kurt.

-Et alors? Répondit Blaine en reposant délicatement ces lèvres sur celles de Kurt.

-Alors, l'obit tu a fini d'embrasser ta princesse? Demanda si gentiment Santana derrière eux. Blaine rigola calmement en se détachant de Kurt pour qu'il puisse aller rejoindre ses amis. Tout le monde était heureux et enfin réuni après de longs moments sans se voir. Suite à l'insistance de Kurt la fête se passa sans alcool malgré les quelques supplications de Puck qui disais par coup de, _steuh plait Kurt! Juste une petite bouteille! _Ou alors, _une fête ne peut pas être une fête sans une petite goutte d'alcool!_ Mais Kurt resta impassible à la demande de Rondelle et ne sortit aucune bouteille. À part de jus bien sûr! Rachel mit un slow pour que les couples puissent danser avec leur partenaire ce qu'ils furent. En effet dans le salon on pouvait voir les couples : Klaine, Britanna, Finchel, Tike, Samcedes, Quick… Artie, Rory, Joe et Sugar discutaient calmement tout en regardant les couples danser.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Kurt dans le coup du bouclé.

- Je t'aimerais toujours… Répondit Blaine.

**Fin!**

**Je sais… Finir comme sa c'est gnangnan… Et alors? On aime quand c'est tout rose et tout joli? Bref! Voici la fin de New York j'espère que vous avait apprécié! Je compte poster la fin de : Pour combien de temps bientôt(le dernier chapitre probablement…) Et une nouvelle fic arrive! C'est la rentrée donc je ne vais pas poster des chapitres tous les jours… Je vais me faire un horaire probablement.**

**Reviews? *-***


End file.
